villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond is a posthumous villain introduced in the third season of the Cartoon Network series, Steven Universe. Appearance As the former ruler of the Gems, and Homeworld and previously part of the Great Diamond Authority, Pink Diamond would be of a massive size. Pink Diamond also has her gem, a Diamond, in the navel, and has Spiked/Jagged hair. History Pink Diamond was first mentioned when Jasper was being corrupted (in the episode "Earthlings"), claiming Rose Quartz did something to Pink Diamond (during the colonization). Pink Diamond was a former ruler of possibly Homeworld and was part of the Great Diamond Authority. When the Rubies had returned to Earth once more, Amethyst disguised herself as Jasper and the Crystal Gems went with the rubies back to the moon base, where it was revealed that Pink Diamond was the head of the Gem colonization of Earth and was shattered by Rose Quartz. In the episode "Bubbled", Garnet explains to Steven that Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond to protect the Earth and for Amethyst to be herself, and for Pearl to be free. Appearances ''Season 3'' *''"Earthlings": Jasper mentioned Pink Diamond claiming that she belonged to Pink Diamond and that Rose Quartz did something to Pink Diamond. *"Back to the Moon": Mural appearance and story (Depicting what happened to Pink Diamond). *"Bubbled": Garnet explains to Steven why Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond (For Amethyst to be herself and for Pearl to be free.) ''Season 4 *''"Steven's Dream": Steven enters the mind of Blue Diamond and sees what she is dreaming about (Pink Diamond's Palanquin, which is the place of her shattering) Stevens sets off to find answers and he travels to South Korea with his dad Greg, which is where the broken palanquin is. He finds Blue Diamond right next to Pink Diamond's Palanquin and is crying and sobbing next to it. Blue Diamond ends up "saving" Greg by kidnapping him and takes him to her arm ship and they fly off to Pink Diamond's Zoo. *"Gem Heist": We learn that as stated by Garnet during Pink Diamond's reign, she stole Humans from their families as trophies to symbolize her reign had begun. The Zoo (a Specimen Containment Building) is used to house humans and other species of Earth. *"That Will Be All": Blue Diamond went back to Pink Diamond's Zoo because she was still sad and felt she had to spend more time there. Yellow Diamond gets mad because she should move on but Blue Diamond still mourns. She tells Yellow Diamond that she doesn't want to shatter all the Rose Quartzes because they were hers and they, including the Zoo and Earth, are all the memories they have left of her. While Yellow Diamond believes they deserve the same fate and that in her song she states "Wouldn't it be grand to get rid of it all", she wants to avenge Pink Diamond with the Cluster. Yellow Diamond, Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl sing Blue Diamond a song to cheer her up but really doesn't work and she wants to save more of Earth's specimens. Relationships *One of Pink Diamond's very good relationships was with Blue Diamond. They seemed to be very close as stated by Blue Diamond "Oh Pink I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". Greg also asks her if they were close and she says they were very close. Also Blue Diamond seemed to be a close friend as she almost feels a sisterly love for Pink Diamond. Blue Diamond always cries about Pink Diamond because she was shattered and she will never come back, and is preserving the "zoo" in Pink Diamond's Memory. She even raises her voice in an angry tone stating, "Why cant you just let me GRIEVE?!" to Yellow Diamond because Yellow Diamond keeps on telling her to stop coming here that it just makes Blue Diamond feel worst that she already does. * Another one of Pink Diamond's very good relationships was with Yellow Diamond. There isn't much we can conclude but in the episode "That Will be All''", she was singing a song for Blue Diamond that she has to move on about Pink Diamond, but in the ending, she gets sad stating in her song "Yes of course we still love her and we are always thinking of her, don't you know I miss her too?" and then rushes to the last lyric of the song and she nearly blows a fuse thinking about Pink Diamond. Structures Pink Diamond owned many structures on Earth and some in space such as the Zoo, which is located near a ringed planet (most likely Saturn). *Cloud Arena *Ziggurat *Moon Base *The Zoo *Moon Base *11 others Gallery File:Tumblr inline obi79j2ePQ1re8ugl 540.png|Eyeball Ruby, the rest of the Rubies, and the Crystal Gems inspecting Pink Diamond's mural Diamond Communicator.png|Diamond Communicator Including Pink Diamond Tumblr inline ogvyg3fm0S1tjabaa 500.png|Jasper's statement saying that "All gems must follow the Great Diamond Authority" Diamond Authority symbol previous.png|Previous Diamond Authority Symbol (including Pink Diamond) Pink_Diamond_Comunicator.png|Pink Diamond Communicator pink_diamond_mural_by_misakikchan14-dadepc4.jpg|Pink Diamond Full Mural Screen Shot 2017-01-10 at 8.17.31 PM.png|Pink Diamond's Palanquin Screen Shot 2017-01-11 at 12.54.02 AM.png|Pink Diamond"s "Human Zoo" It_Could've_Been_Great_137.png|Pink Diamond's Era 1 Diamond Base Trivia * It is currently unknown of where her shattered gem remains are. * In Gemology, pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. * Pearl's spacesuit outfit sports a pink diamond in the chest, possibly hinting at Pearl's past affiliation with Pink Diamond. * Most of the ancient ruins on Earth have the Pink Diamond symbol, such as the Ancient Sky Arena. Category:Villainesses Category:Misanthropes Category:Tyrants Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Posthumous Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Giant Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Flashback villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Unseen